Watch Me Burn
by evermine
Summary: "This was our twisted little merry-go-round. It just was what it was – no more and no less."   Oneshots, drabbles & anything else I write for the pairing of surfer!Jake & Zoe from "Ride It"  Jake & OC. OOC/AU/AH


**Authors Note: This is for my shorty jkane180. It's full of the filth and dirty smut she requested. TZFTMFW! Happy Birthday BB, flove you hard... and fast ;-)**

**Major thanks to kissa621 for pre-reading & proofing – you're made of win honey. And gayfortay for helping me figure shit out too.**

**WARNING: Language, drug references & sex. Ummm, i really do believe in a woman's right to say NO. Promise.  
><strong>

_Disclaimer: The only thing here that belongs to Stephenie Meyer is the name 'Jake' – the rest of this fuckery is mine._

* * *

><p>"<em>High off of love, drunk from my hate,<br>It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate  
>And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me<br>__**She fucking hates me and I love it**_."

_- love the way you lie -_

* * *

><p>I could tell it was her without even having to see her face - her blonde hair tossed over her shoulder and the tan skin on her back glistening under the flashing lights. Her skirt sat low on her hips and I could tell they were hers - I'd gripped them a thousand times before.<p>

Zoe.

I made my way over to her to find out what the fuck she was dong here, we'd had another fight about god only knows what, and she was giving me the fucking silent treatment. I hated it, I'd rather she just beat the shit outta me and get her frustrations out that way. But she was playing a game... she _loved_ games.

She took a drag of the cigarette between her fingers and turned her head to the side to blow the smoke out. Her red lips pouted as she exhaled and I watched as the smoke danced around her till it faded away. Yep - I was high, nothing new.

"Hey!" I called out to her. "Why are you here?"

Zoe refused to make eye contact with me but answered my question anyway. "Fuck you, Jake." Well, that was as much of an answer as I was expecting.

I grabbed her by the elbow and she finally turned to face me, her eyes full of anger. "What the hell do you want?" she asked through gritted teeth.

I narrowed my eyes before responding. "I wanna know why you're here. You told me earlier you didn't want to go out."

Zoe attempted to jerk away from me, but my grasp on her was hard and I wouldn't let it falter.

"I said," she began when she finally managed to pull free and stepped backwards, "that I didn't want to go out with _you."_

I laughed snidely, not recalling her actually making that distinction when we argued at her apartment. Perhaps I failed to notice over the sounds of crashing glass against her walls. She was a fucking firecracker, and had a temper on her too. Best thing about Zoe: she gave as good as she got. And _fuck_, she gave it good.

"Come on," I said, trying to lead her away from her friends.

"Fuck you, Jake!" she yelled, pushing against my chest.

Her friend Carrie stepped in between us. "Jake, just let her go."

I rolled my eyes sarcastically. "Carrie, butt the fuck out of my business." Her friends were assholes - superficial bitches who acted like they were better than everyone else.

"Go away Jake." Zoe whispered while her friends all glared at me.

I huffed in frustration and ran my hand through my hair. "I don't even know why I fucking bother, Zoe."

Zoe's face looked like I just slapped her, and her mouth did that twitch that it always did when she was fucking furious, which was a _lot._

"That's the fucking problem right there, Jake. You _don't_ bother. And this little display here," she said waving her hands at me suggestively, "is you trying to prove you're the man, not that you actually give a fuck. Go fuck yourself and leave me alone."

Zoe turned on her heel and stormed off, shouting to her friends that she'd be right back. I watched as she slipped through a doorway that had _Staff Only_ written on it.

"Jesus Christ!" I said to myself. She was forever the drama queen. And I - well I would never let sleeping dogs lie.

My head was clouded and adrenaline coursed through my veins. Another night high as a kite, another night of feeling that aggravation clawing at my insides and a need to fade into oblivion.

I ducked away from her friends and headed towards the staff door. Once I was on the other side, I walked down the dark narrow hallway looking for Zoe. I passed one doorway that led to what looked like the staff room and kept going, following the clicking of her heels against the concrete floor till I got to a flight of stairs.

The metal stairs led to the top with a dark door - a fire escape maybe? My eyes raked over her as her ass moved from side to side with every step she took.

The bass was pumping hard and loud, and I quickly followed her up the stairs and snaked an arm around her waist. Zoe screamed when I startled her and I instinctively pressed my palm against her mouth to silence her.

"Shh," I breathed against her ear.

Zoe reached up with both hands to pry my fingers off her mouth. She took another step up and turned to face me. "What the hell do you want?" she screamed.

I shook my head, not really knowing why the hell I followed her in the first place - I usually just let her cool off and didn't push it, but for some reason I just would not drop this. I blamed the drugs; I always did, 'cause none of it was ever just_ me._

"I don't know." I didn't anymore, we were so wrong for each other, yet I couldn't resist this pull that made me gravitate towards her. "Maybe this is just me bothering for once."

She inhaled heavily and spoke. "The only person you care about is yourself. I'm fucking over this and over _you._"

Lies. It was all lies and those bitches surely had something to do with this. Zoe snickered at me and turned again to continue to the door at the top. But I always had the last word - she should have known that by now.

I reached up and yanked back on her wrist till she stopped. Her heel caught on the step and she fell on the side before readjusting herself to sit facing me. I leaned down and she started climbing the stairs backwards trying to get away from me.

"This isn't over till I say it's over, baby," I said. Zoe stopped when she reached the top - she had no where to go now.

She panted hard and her tits moved with every heavy breath she took. God she was beautiful – sheer perfection wrapped in caramel colored skin tautly stretched over smooth curves that I'd run my tongue across so many times before.

I pushed her knees open with my palm and kneeled down, then crawled up the last step to settle between her thighs. The heat from her body permeated the thin fabric of my shirt at my sides and my gut tensed as desire washed over the aggravation I'd felt so strongly just seconds earlier.

"I fucking hate you," she said spitefully. I didn't believe her - she could never just hate me, it was this sick and twisted relationship we had. Love and lust, and hatred and malice all neatly rolled into one fucked up pair. We were each others drug - too much, it was always too much in that way that never seemed enough, we both craved more of it all.

My cock was growing in my jeans as she struggled against me. Her hands pushed at my chest and her hips bucked up to shove me away; but it was having the exact opposite effect.

I leaned forward and placed an arm on either side of her hips. My forearms brushed the bare skin on her exposed torso and the warmth of it made my insides crawl with anticipation. I pressed myself against her, she gasped shakily and spoke in a broken whisper. "Get off me, Jake."

I bent my head down and kissed her chest, my hand now moving up her side and gathering the fabric of her shirt with it. "No," I replied simply and raised the shirt over her tits, licking a line up over the mound of flesh till I reached a nipple. She moaned loudly and threw her head back as I smirked into her skin. My teeth grazed up the middle of her chest and I braced my knees on the step to press my aching cock harder between her thighs. Oh god, it hurt so damn good.

"I mean it," she continued, "I don't want you."

I gazed up at her and the look in her eyes made me wanna tear every shred of clothing from her body and fuck her till she begged me to stop. She drove me crazy and I'd forever plead insanity when it came to this girl. A frenzy of want and need stirred in my stomach and I just had to have her – right here and now.

"You don't want me?" I taunted, shoving my hard on against her pussy through her panties.

Zoe shook her head weakly from side to side and I dropped my mouth back to her neck, sucking a trail up her throat. I bit down at the juncture of her shoulder and she whimpered in my ear like a fucking kitten - I loved it. I bit down harder and she clenched her thighs around my hips in response.

"Oh god! I hate you, Jake," she moaned, dropping her head back to expose her neck fully to me while one hand palmed her bare tits. So soft – soft flesh against my calloused hands while my dick grew rock hard in the confines of my jeans.

I moved my mouth up to her ear, breathing into it heavily and feeling my hot breath warm her cool skin. "I know baby, I know."

I lifted up a little and was face to face with her - I wanted her to beg for it, I knew she would eventually but fuck... I could barely stand _this_ as it was.

Zoe's red lipstick was smudged, and I reached up with my thumb and wiped the color that bled. Her mouth opened instinctively and she nudged forward, taking my finger between her lips and sucking on it. I wanted her mouth on my cock; I wanted to see the red smeared on my dick while she blew me hard till I came in her pretty mouth.

But not yet...

Pulling my wet finger from her mouth, I reached down between us and yanked up the hem of her skirt. Her breathe caught in her throat and goosebumps spread across her body. I slid my hand over her heat and shoved my fingers into her panties. Gliding my fingertips over her dripping folds, I asked, "You don't want this?"

Zoe could barely speak; her body's shuddering told me what she refused to: that she wanted so much more. But stubbornly she shook her head as her hips pressed down against my hand, pleading for friction. I gripped her thigh hard, trying to control what she felt and when, and pushed two fingers into her tightness while she practically clawed against my chest.

"I hate you, I hate you," she choked out between moans, still fighting me.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, sitting back up and unzipping my jeans while she sat there all flushed with her chest heaving. Her hands were clenched by her sides, trying to restrain herself I gathered.

I moved backward down two steps and leaned over her, spreading her thighs wide. Zoe reached her arms out by her side and grasped the railing, bracing herself. My eyes firmly locked on hers, I leaned down and buried my face between her legs, lapping at her and shoving my tongue into her a few times, sucking her clit on the way up. _So fucking sweet_.

"Oh god!" she cried out and I quickly moved back up the length of her body and kissed her desperately. Her mouth opened willingly and I shoved my tongue in roughly and pure desire rushed through me.

"You taste so fucking good, baby," I groaned against her mouth.

Reaching down again, I finally pulled my cock out of my jeans and positioned it at her pussy. I rubbed it over her entrance, teasing and taunting her. "Tell me you want it."

Her entire body trembled with anticipation and mine ached with the same. I needed to fuck her right now till she hurt, but fucked if I was gonna do it till she begged me.

"Tell me, baby."

"No," she whimpered.

I lifted my free hand and wrapped my palm around her throat, pressing firmly and feeling her excited pulse ram against my fingertips. "Tell me," I demanded.

Zoe gasped and a smirk spread across her face - she fucking knew exactly what she was doing. "No!"

Oh she was fucking gonna get it, and I was _more_ than happy to be the one to give it to her.

"No?" I asked, fisting a handful of her blonde hair with my other hand and tugging hard.

"Fuck you, Jake!" she replied, her lips parting to struggle for air as my fingers squeezed her throat tighter. Zoe grabbed my arm and her nails bit into the skin on the inside of my wrist.

I smirked and released her hair, reaching down between us to slowly slip my cock into her pussy just a little. Zoe moaned, biting her lip and tilting her hips up to force me into her further.

But I pulled out of her quickly. "Nah uh baby, you gotta tell me first."

Without uttering a single word, Zoe's hand moved down over my side and across my stomach till she reached my cock. She wrapped her fingers around it firmly and started stroking me. _Jesus fuck_! I grit my teeth and swallowed back the moan rising in my tight throat. My hand moved up and my fingers dug into her hip, so hard that I knew we'd be admiring her bruises tomorrow.

Zoe gripped me more firmly and slid the head of my dick against her slippery flesh as her hips bucked up in a matching rhythm. Godammit, I was aching to come and she was fucking killing me.

I felt dizzy and leaned my forehead against hers. I licked my lips and the tip of my tongue ran over her mouth and I felt her grin wickedly. "What's the matter Jake? Huh?"

"Fuck you," I whispered breathlessly against her parted lips.

She laughed. "Make me."

And with that, it was fucking _on_!

I pulled her hand away and released her throat, taking both her wrists into my grasp and stretching them above her head, holding them there to restrain her. Spreading my knees farther apart, I pushed her thighs open even more and grabbed my cock and shoved into her with full force that I was completely buried inside her tight heat till she cried out.

My mouth was devouring her tits again and fuck she tasted as good as she looked. I sucked hard on her skin - already marked with my teeth - and god damn, I wanted everyone to know she was mine and that I'd had her right here, just 'cause I wanted to.

I braced myself on a step with my hand and pulled all the way out and slammed into her over and over again. She whimpered and moaned words I didn't even want to hear - it didn't matter anyway 'cause all I wanted was to disappear and crawl into her as far as I could till I felt the release I needed.

"Oh god, Jake," she gasped between exerted breaths.

I clasped my palm over her mouth and brought my lips to her ear. "Shh, baby," I groaned.

I released Zoe's hands from above her head and she snaked an arm around my neck, her fingers tangling into the hair at the nape, the other raking over her tits and down the center of her stomach to where we joined, her fingers gliding over her clit again and again.

I pushed into her with as much force as I could, wanting desperately to hurt her but make her feel good at the same time. The line between pleasure and pain was so fucking thin that I wasn't sure whether I'd crossed it this time, but something in me felt satisfied if I had, that she'd fucking know who she belonged to and who called the shots.

I felt Zoe clamp down around me and I lifted my head till we were face to face. "Look at me," I demanded. When she opened her eyes and locked with mine she instantly shattered around me, coming apart beneath me while her hips bucked up, still meeting every one of my thrusts with equal force till she rode out her orgasm.

Now it was my turn – I was so god damn close.

I took each of her legs and hooked them over my arms, watching as she braced herself against the stairs. She bit her lip and smirked with lustful eyes – she fucking loved every second of this as much as I did. Fuck, we were some kind of pair.

I pulled all the way out and lifted her up slightly, I shifted my weight a little and slammed into her as hard as I could and _oh my fucking fuck_, I was buried inside her to the hilt. I pulled all the way back out and shoved in again with almost brutal force – over and over again while she whimpered and took all I gave her like the good girl that she was.

The thrusting slowed and deepened when I felt the fire raging inside and I couldn't hold it any longer. My hands shook from the effort of my restraint and I released her legs and with a few final erratic thrusts I came so fucking hard that I groaned out loud with release while I spilled in side her.

Exhausted and completely spent, I pulled Zoe up - still inside her – and sat back with her now straddling me. She lazily wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my throat as I struggled to catch my breath.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Zoe."

I gripped her hips and lifted her off of me. I tucked myself in and zipped up while she adjusted her clothes quickly.

This was it – this fucked up shit that we did to each other to get off, was twelve kinds of fucked up. But we craved it, so equally that it didn't matter in the end who gave in. I loved her and loathed her in the same breath that I couldn't tell them apart. Sick and sadistic, we were one in the same.

I took her hand and led her down the metal staircase, then out to the door into the club.

"Jake…" she began. Her eyes lacking the fervor they were only moments ago. They were warm now, different and she looked like a completely different girl. Or was I just that fucking high? Both? Neither? Who the fuck knew anymore?

I lifted my hand and placed a finger over her lips. "Shh. Go be a good girl and play with your friends. I'll see you later."

Zoe nodded and pulled the heavy door open. She walked in the direction of where her friends had been and I walked away in the other.

This was our twisted little merry-go-round. We danced around it like fucking puppets and I didn't know if we'd ever find the strength to get off.

It just was what it was – no more and no less.


End file.
